Story Behind Stories
by Red-Miko
Summary: Kagome,and her mother,Hana.Moved into a house that once belong to earlier Higurashi's.The girl of the house still hunts it.Summer is activated,and teens are going out.What happens when you gather enemies and friends in that house?Chaos.More to the story!
1. History Of My New House

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Inuaysha's human in this story!!!!!!**_

Story Behind The Stories Chp.1"History Of My New Home"

_**Around Dawn**_

Kagome sat the dishes box on the counter"This house is kinda creepy" Hana smiled"It has a story" Kagome asked shivering"What story?You've got to be kidding me!" Hana smiled"I'm not kidding,Kagome.About 16 years ago.There was a girl your age.Her name was Naiya Higurashi.She lived here alone.Well,not really...she lived with the wolves in the shadows.She had driven her parents completely crazy about these stories of the wolves.Since they did not believe her.She killed them" Kagome whispered"You're kidding,right?" Hana shook her head"No...I'm telling the truth" Kagome asked as she opened a box"What happened to her?" Hana smiled"She would be about 32 right now.They say she died by using a spell.The wolves mourned in this house for years now." Kagome yelled"Hey!My middle names Naiya!Mom!You named me after some creepy dead girl!" Hana nodded"She was your ancestor,Kagome...it was a very appealing name to take too" Kagome sat the plates in a cupboard"I'm sure you don't believe that right?" There was a knock on the door. Kagome screamed"AH!" Hana laughed"Calm down Kagome" Hana laughed all the way to the door. She opened it to see a woman with long raven hair,and indigo eyes,and a boy with raven hair,and indigo eyes as well. Hana asked"Hello"

The woman smiled"We're next door neighbors" Hana smiled"Come in" She nodded,and walked in as did the other boy. She smiled"I'm Izayoi,and this is my son Inuyasha" Inuyasha nodded"Hey" Hana called"Kagome!Come in here will you!" There was a crash. Hana sighed"Excuse me" Hana ran into the kitchen to see Kagome looking at a broken plate pale. Hana giggled"Did I scare you again?" Kagome shook her head"I'm okay" Hana smiled"Come on...we have guest" Kagome followed her mother out the kitchen. Inuyasha,and her caught eyes. Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down in intrest. Kagome smiled,and bowed lightly"Hello,I'm Kagome" Izayoi smiled"Why hello,Kagome.I'm Izayoi,and this is my son Inuyasha.His cousin,Miroku was suppose tobe here with us,but...he went missing...again" Kagome giggled lightly"Again?" Izayoi nodded"Yes.He lives with us.Since his parents died" Kagome stopped smiling"I'm sorry" Izayoi smiled"It's okay,dear" Kagome nodded. Hana asked"So what brings you over here?" Izayoi smiled"Just came to greet you both.Do you have a father,Kagome?" Kagome went pale. Hana felt her own blood go cold. Izayoi felt disturbed"I'm sorry.That was a silly queation for me to say.I'm very sorry" Kagome smiled"No...it's alright.Excuse me" Kagome walked back into the kitchen. Izayoi smiled softly"Please go make a good acquaintance with Kagome while I talk to,Hana,Inuyasha" Inuyasha shrugged,and went into the kitchen.

Izayoi sighed"I'm really sorry about that outburst of mine" Hana smiled,and waved it off"It is alright" Izayoi asked"Are you sure?" Hana nodded pushing a strand of her burnette hair behind her ear"Yeah" Izayoi smiled"Why don't we get better acquainted" Hana nodded as she sat on one of the stairs. Izayoi sat beside her.

_**Kitchen**_

Kagome picked up the bits of the plate off the floor. Only ending up cutting her finger badly. Kagome winced but only looked at it.

"Your finger is bleeding" Kagome stood up,and dropped the bits into the garbage"Uh...I'm fine" Kagome grabbed a cloth,and put it on her finger. Inuyasha asked"So...how old are you?" Kagome sat in the stool in front of Inuyasha"16,you?" Inuyasha shifted in his stool"17" Kagome asked"So...where's the rest of your family?" Inuyasha looked into her sad cold forest green eyes,and answered"Well.My parents split up.My older brother lives in Kyoto with my father" Kagome smiled"You're lucky.My younger brother,and father are dead" Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry" Kagome smiled"It's okay" Inuyasha asked"So what school you going too?" Kagome shrugged"School just got out.Why should I worry about it?Well...I shouldn't til August" Inuyasha smirked"I wonder if you're going to my school,Sorac Grey High School" Kagome smiled"I don't know.So.Who else do you know around here?" Inuyasha tapped his palm"Sango,Miroku,Kikyo,Kouga,a lot of other people.Some I don't associate with" Kagome nodded understqanding"I was a total outcast.I might be again,but I'm use to being by myself" Inuyasha frowned"I doubt that's going to happen to you here" Kagome asked"Why is that?" Inuyasha smirked"Well...there are guys here that fall for pretty girls such as yourself" Kagome blushed"Oh" Inuyasha asked"Where you from?" Kagome took a breath to calm her nerves"I'm from Kyoto" Inuyasha nodded"Now Sesshomaru?Inu Taisho?" Kagome gasped"Yeah!Inu Taisho merged with my fathers company that my mom has now" Inuyasha asked"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded"Yeah...someone to hang around.He was the only friend I had" Inuyasha seemed muttered"My parents divorced when I was eight.So...you knew him since you were what 7?" Kagome nodded"Yeah.He was like 9,right?" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah" Kagome smiled"I remeber cool" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah,whatever...so how did my dad,and your mom meet?" Kagome shook her head"Well...Inu Taisho merged with my dads company so they've known each other since I was about 2.I seen Inu Taisho a lot as a toddler,but I didn't see Sesshomaru til I was 7" Inuyasha nodded"I see.When did your younger brother,and Father pass?" Kagome tensed"W...when I was 10" Inuyasha knew he had made a mistake"I dsidn't mean-

Kagome cut him off"No!It's okay...I'm alright" Inuyasha nodded"Oh...well.You sure live in a creepy place" Kagome shivered"I know.I'm going to tell you this story my mom told me.Well...

_**With Izayoi,and Hana**_

Hana smiled"I'm sorry you,and Inu Taisho divorced" Izayoi shook her head"It was for the best" Hana asked"What are you doing up around AM anyway?" Izayoi sighed"Inuyasha almost set the house on fire,again" Hana laughed"What as he doing!?" Izayoi laughed"He's in love with ramen,and he was so eager to have them he ended up catching the cup on fire.I tell you.Miroku and Inuyasha were arguing so loud I had to wake up from the smell of smoke,and the sound of argueing." Hana laughed so hard tears fell"Kagome is really easy to scare.When you knocked on the door she dropped that plate." Izayoi laughed"You must've scared her first?' Hana sighed"Yeah.By a true story about this house." Izayoi nodded"I heard about that story.It was really frightening.When Inuyasha was a boy.He ran to me pale.He had said he saw a girl looking at him from the upstair window" Hana smiled"Well...children can see things we can't" Izayoi nodded"I better be on my way"

_**Kitchen**_

Inuyasha shivered"I remeber my mom told me that story.I always saw some girl upstairs in a room.Looking down at me.Her hand was glowing red.With...some type of magic" Kagome began to shake in fear. Hana,and Izayoi walked in. Kagome asked"Mom...c...can't I just live in Kyoto by myself.It'd be better than dieing of some dead girl appearing before me" Hana grabbed Kagome's hand"Calm down or you'll have a panic attack,Kagome.Calm down" Kagome put her hand on her heart"I'm okay" Inuyasha asked"She has panic attacks!I shouldn't of told you that" Hana laughed"It's alright.She just scares herself a lot,and it up having her heart go really fast then it suppose to do.She'll be fine as long as she thinks of a good place" Kagome asked"What?Heaven?" Everyone laughed except Inuyasha,and Kagome. Izayoi smiled"Well I should be on my way" Hana nodded"Hope to see you again,Izayoi!" Kagome walked them to the door. Izayoi already went to the house. Inuyasha turned to Kagome"Well...we're neighbors get me if you need me." Kagome smiled,and nodded"Yeah.You'll hear me scream.Trust me" Inuyasha laughed"Well later" Kagome waved him off. Before he went Miroku popped out a bush,and yelled"Boo yaa!!" Inuyasha fell back with a yell of fright. Miroku began to laugh. Inuyasha got up"You're dead!" Miroku ran over to Kagome,and hid behind her. Miroku smirked"Hello...I'm Miroku.You are?" Kagome stammered"Uh...Kagome Higurashi" Miroku smiled"Nice to meet you" Hana opened the door. Miroku shook Hana's hand"Hello...I'm Miroku." She smiled"Oh you're Miroku" He nodded. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the ear"You're still in trouble,Miroku!Let's go!Bye!Kagome!Bye Ms.Higurashi!" Kagome walked in,and closed the door"Well...I just made three friends in one day.good so far." Hana nodded"Yes it is...let's finish unpacking"

_**Dusk:10:53PM**_

Kagome wrapped a towel around her bare body then walked into her room,and sat on the bed. Kagome grabbed her brush,and began to brush it. The garnet stone around her neck as she did so Kagome sighed in pleasure"That bath was really good"

Kagome soon finished brushing her soaked her,and got up,and dried off. Kagome put on her under clothing then a loose black t-shirt,and black night pants. Kagome walked over to the switch not seeing the flash of red behind her. Kagome turned her lights out then walked back to her queen sized bed. Kagome pulled back the covers and go in it. Kagome laid her head down,and let sleep take over her form.

Figures stood in the shadow. Looking down at her with soft eyes. The human form walked up to Kagome,and smiled then vansihed.

_**Later In The Night;5:23 AM**_

Kagome tossed,and turned in her sleep. Darkness,and voices. Surrounding her. Sweat rolling down her face. Terror on her face. Kagome muttered"No...don't!Father!Souta!NO!"

Hana ran into Kagome' room,and turned th light on then ran to her daughter. Hana shook Kagome"Wake up,Kagome!Wake up!" Kagome shot up panting. Hana asked"Are you alright,Kagome!" Kagome hugged her mother,and began to sob in her arms. Hana hugge her back,and whispered"Kagome.Calm down.It was just a dream" Kagome sobbed"I'm so sorry" Hana hugged her tighter to herself. Kagome's crying cease,and she fell back into a peaceful slimber. The doorbell rung. Hana got up,and walked out the room,downstairs,and to the door. Hana opened it to see Izayoi,Miroku,and Inuyasha. Hana sighed of relief. Izayoi asked"Wht is going on?" Hana smiled"It's nothing.Kagome just had a bad dream.She's been haveing...what do you call them...flashbacks" Inuyasha asked"Of what?" Hana froze"Of her father,and brother.She'll be alright.Thanks for your concern" Miroku asked"Are you sure there's nothing we can do" Hana shook her head"No.This has been going on for the past 5 years.I can manage" They nodded,and began to leave. Hana closed her door,and ran back up the stairs,and into Kagome's room. She was hugging herself and shaking. Hana sat on Kagome's bed,and huged her"It's okay,Kagome" Kagome whispered"I'm gonna be okay.I'm gonna be okay.Are you gonna be okay?" Kagome squeezed her necklace to her heart. Hana nodded"I'm gonna be fine,Kagome" Kagome stopped shaking"I'm okay" Hana stood"Go take a cold shower.You're burning up.I'll hve breakfast ready for you" Kagome nodded with a soft smile.

_**An Hour Later**_

Kagome had on black skirt,and a red tank top. She jogged downstairs,and into the kitchen to see her mother drinking her coffee. Kagome sat down,and smiled"Good morning,Mom!" Hana smiled"Goodmorning,Kagome" Hana thought to herself"Like always.She forgets everything that happened an hour ago" Hana sighed. Kagome contiued to eat. Hana stood"I'm off to work,Kagome.If you go anywhere.Please lock up" Kagome nodded"Alright.Have a nice day,Mom" Hana kissed Kagome's forehead,an walked out the back door. Kagome listened to the car start,and drive off. Kagome sighed,and closed her eyes then opened them again. Kagome stood up with her plate in hand. Kagome sat it into the sick,and went upstairs into her room. Kagome grabbed the pocket knife from under her bed,and opened her hand. Kagome slashed her hand,and blood dripped onto the floor. Kagome made a small cut on all her fingers then made a circle in the middle of ehr palm. Her doorbell rung. Kagome jumped,and dropped the pocket knife. Kagome put the knife under her bed,and stood up. Kagome ran out the room,and downstairs into the kitchen. Kagome turned the fucet on and began to wash the blood off her hand. Kagome then ran back upstairs,and grabbed her arm warmers and put the black,and red ones on. There was a knocking noise on her door. Kagome ran out,downstairs,and to the door. Kagome opened it to see Inuyasha,Miroku,and a girl. She had long raven hair in a ponitail,and hazel eyes. Inuyasha asked"You okay?" Kagome stammered"Y...yeah...I was getting dressed" None of them believed that. Inuyasha skipped the suspense"This is Sango Tsuyu" Kagome smiled"Hey...I'm Kagome Higurashi" Sango smiled"Hey...what happened to the tip of your fingers.They're bleeding" Kagome went pale"I was uh knitting something for my mom,and I kept poking myself by accident" Sango looked at Inuyasha then Miroku. Miroku raised an eye brow. Sango asked"Wanna come with us to the mall?" Kagome locked the door"Sure!" Kagome closed the door,and followed them down the road. Kagome looked at the tips of her finger,and sighed. Sango whispered to Inuyasha"It's obvious she's cutting herself" Inuyasha whispered"Do you think we should tell my mom,or her mom?" Miroku whispered"No,then she wouldn't talk to us" They all sighed. Sango smiled"So Kagome...where you come from?" Kagome smile softly"Kyoto" Sango nodded"Cool...I use to live up there" Miroku asked"What happened earlier.We heard you scream" Inuyasha jabbed Miroku in the side. Kagome shook her head"I don't remeber" Saqngo wrapped her arm around Sango's"Let's change the subject.Now I'm not the only girl.Inuyasha,the temper king,and Miroku the pervert are my only friends for my whole life." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha,and Miroku's face. Inuyasha mummbled"Yeah,and you're the bad chick" Sango's eyes went split"Say something,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shivered"Nothing at all" Kagome laughed"There's more then meets the eye with people these days" Sango smiled"Darn right!?" Inuyasha smirked back at her"Yeah.More than meets the eye" Kagome blushed. Sango stepped behind Kagome,and pointed at her. Inuyasha nodded. Sango hissed"Yes!" Kagome turned around. Sango smiled,and scratched the back of her head. Kagome smiled,and looked forward"So...what we gonna do in the mall?" Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulder"Hang with a few more people" Kagome shivered"Um...more people?" Sango asked"You okay?You seem disturbed?" Kagome shook Sango's arm off"I don't do good in crowds.If there was someone to say something to get me upset.There's gonna be trouble.You obviously don't look at the news" Sango looked shocked"Whoea!What you do?" Kagome closed her eyes,and they twitched"I don't think I should say.I was _almost _put in jail." Miroku snapped"That's where I reconize you from!You burned that girls house down!Amazing!" Kagome sighed,and relaxed. Sango smiled"You're just like Inuyasha.Don't do good in big crowds" Kagome opened her eyes,and caught Inuyasha's"M...maybe I should go back home" Inuyasha sighed"Nothings gonna happen,Kagome" Miroku smirked"Yeah.Except the fact Kikyo's gonna say something,and you know it" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand"No she won't.If she does.She'll just get knocked out by Kagome" Kagome laughed nervously"She's gonna end up in the hospital if she says something that pisses me off.I'm warning you" They all yelled"GOOD!SHE DESERVES IT!" Kagome felt like a ant under they're eyes. She nodded"Oka...okay"

_**Behind the Mall:Hang Out**_

Sango knocked on the metal door. Some called"Password" Sango whispered"BL-2559" There was a loud tump,and the door opened. Sango smiled"What's up,Rin" rin smiled"Hey guys" Sango smiled"This is Kagome Higurashi" Rin smiled"I heard about you last night.You moved into that creepy house" Kagome muttered"Rumors spread fast around here huh?" Rin laughed"Right about in" They walked in. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand. Sh was close behind him. Wishing she had gotten sick on her way from Kyoto. They walked into a huge room full of people. Talking,and laughing. They didn't bother stop what they were doing to look at her. Though some girls glared at her. Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Kagome felt relaxed then opened her eyes. Kagome whispered"You can let go now Inuyasha.I'll be alright" He nodded,and let go of her hand. They walked to a back corner. About 4 people back there. Sango sat down"Hey everyone.This is Kagome Higurashi" The boy with ebony hair,and dark brown eyes stood up,and took Kagome's hand"It is very nice to meet you" Kagome smiled"Uh...you too" Inuyasha stepped in between them"Back off Kouga" Kouga groaned"Not again" Kouga sat down with a tump. One of the girls stood up,and asked"So you're new?" Kagome bit back the sarcasm that wanted to be said"Yeah" She crossed her arms"Where you from?" Sango sighed"Kikyo don't start" Kikyo held her hand to Sango"Shh" Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome put her hand behind her back and clenched her fist"Kyoto" By the tight clothing she wore. Kagome could tell she was a slut,and those kind of people Kagome always faught. Kagome bit her bottom lip. Kikyo asked"You seem to be bitting something back?" Kagome smiled"Nothing.Nothing at all" Kikyo frowned"Do I hear sarcasm?" Kagome's nails dug into her arm"I don't know why you hear that" Kikyo sat down"I don't like you" Sango looked at Kagome's bleeding arm and looked at Miroku. Miroku hissed"No one cares who you do and don't like you slut" Kikyo spat"shut up,pervert!" Sango yelled"Only I can call him that" Kikyo acted"Do I sense that you're defending the newby?" Inuyasha grunted"Kikyo!Stop!" Kikyo fell quiet and grunted in displeasure. Kagomehad her eyes closed. She soon opened them. Kouga asked"So...Naraku...how much you make today?" Naraku shrugged"Bought a thousand" Kouga looked at Kagura. Who rolled her eyes"So,Kagome,you staying here or moving sometime in the future?" Kagome said in a low tone"Staying" Kagura nodded"Cool" Inuyasha asked"Where's Ayame?" Kagura answered since no one else would"She had another fight with her father now she's stuck home" Inuyasha sighed"Why won't she just move with her grandmother?" Kagura and everyone else shrugged. Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha. Only getting glared at by Kikyo. Rin walked over and sat"What up?" Everyone mummbled"Nothing" Sango asked"What you all doing this summer?" Kikyo glared at Kagome. Kagome wiped blood off her shoulder,and showed it to Kikyo. Kikyo spat"You're so gross!What are you!Goth?" Kagome put her hand down,and looked behind her. The room had fell queit. Kagome asked"Who?Me?What I do?" Kikyo shook in anger"Don't play dumb!" Rin stood"Kikyo.What are you talking about?She didn't do anything so chill" Someone yelled"She finally cracked!" Kikyo spat"Shut up,basturd!" Kikyo sat back down with a thud. Things went back to nrmal. Talking,and laughing. Sango had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Miroku,and Inuyasha wanted to know why,but only shrugged. Kagome winked at Kikyo. Kikyo stood up"I'm gone!Later!" Naraku stood"I'm afraid I'll be leaving as well" He looked at Kagome then left. Kagura followed. A girl,and 2 boys sat down. Sango smiled"What's up Ayame,Renkotsu,Bankotsu" Ayame only grunted. Inuyasha asked"What happen now?" Ayame shook her head"Nothing.Whose this?" Sango smiled"This is Kagome.She just totally made an unexpected move to piss Kikyo off" Miroku asked"What was it that made her outburst like that?Kagome?" Kagome sighed"I showed her my blood sluts like her hate seeing blood.I already know.They're the main people I faught" Sango smiled"Kikyo's gonna get you back for that one" Kagome shrugged"So" Everyone looked at her impressed.


	2. Making Friends

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!

Story Behind Stories Chp.2"Making Friends"

_**NightFall:11:44PM**_

Kagome listened to the others talk. She finally feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. Kagome grabbed it,and answered"Hello?"

_"Kagome?Where are you?It's past your home"_

Kagome shook her sleepiness away"Alright" Kagome hung up,and stood up"I gotta head home" Sango smiled"I'll see you later" Miroku nodded"Yeah.See you later,Kagome" Inuyasha stood"I'll be back you guys" Inuyasha,and Kagome walked out the Hang Out,and into the night.

Kagome sighed"You didn't have to walk with me,Inuyasha" Inuyasha nodded"Yes I did.Things aren't all butterfly,and flowers around here" Kagome nodded"I figured.My mom sounded sorta angry.I should've came home earlier" Inuyasha sighed"I'll tell her it was my fault.I don't have to go home til midnight" Kagome smiled"You're so lucky,but...I like being around my mom." Inuyasha nodded. Her house and his came into view. Kagome stopped on the porch"Thanks for the good day.I needed it" Inuyasha nodded,and kissed Kagome's cheek then pulled away"No problem,and any time.Later" He walked off. Kagome was red,and shocked. She smiled then went inside. Hana was sitting on the staircase. Kagome asked"I'm sorry I was out late Mom." Hana showed Kagome the pocket knife. That had dry blood. Kagome's blood ran cold"I-

Hana stood"Where" Kagome lifted her hand with hesitation. Hana grabbed her hand softly,and slipped the arm warmer off,and gasped"Oh my...Kagome why are you doing this?" Kagome whispered"I...I'm sorry" Hana looked Kagome in the eyes"Why?" Kagome shook her head. Hana whispered"If you do this again.I'm sending you to tyerapy again" Kagome whispered"I won't do it.I promise" Hana whispered"No more." Kagome nodded. Hana nodded"Goodnight" Kagome went upstairs,and into her room. Kagome walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Kagome undressed,and got in. Letting the hot water heal her wounds.

_**20 mintues later**_

Kagome put on a black tank top,and black night pants. Kagome climbed into bed. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry,Mom"

Kagome let sleep take over her form. In the shadows. She smiled. With lust.

_**Next Day:Noon**_

Kagome flipped threw the channels boredly. Nearly noon,and nothing to do but watch television. The doorbell rung. Kagome turned the TV off,and got up then ran to the front door. Kagome opened the door. There stood Sango. Kagome smiled"Hey,Sango.What's up?" Sango asked"Wanna come somewhere with me?" Kagome nodded"Sure.I'm bored anyway.Just let me in" Sango walked in.

Kagome jogged up the stairs,and into her room. Kagome undressed then put on black jean shorts,and a navy blue t-shirt. Kagome slipped on her black flip flops then went back downstairs. Sango asked"You ready,Kagome?" Kagome nodded as she locked the door"Come on" Sango,and Kagome walked out.

_**On The Road**_

Kagome asked"Where we going?" Sango smiled"Well...my unborn brother,and mother's grave" Kagome gasped"S...sango?" Sango smiled"It's alright" Kagome whispered"My younger brother,and father died" Sango whispered"Guess we have something in common,but my mother died trying to give birth to my brother who died along with her" Kagome whispered"I...I..

Sango smiled"You don't have to tell me how they died,Kagome" Kagome nodded. They stopped in front of a big tree. Sango smiled"This is the Haruki Tree.The second biggest tree in Japan" Kagome got out as did Sango. They walked up to the gravestone. Sango knelt to the gravestones. One said "Kohaku Tsuyu"

The other said "June Tsuyu"

Kagome felt the breeze blow her hair"I'm sorry,Sango" Sango smiled"I'm sorry for you too.I use to cut myself too" Kagome gasped. Sango stood up,and looked at Kagome"I know you cut yourself" Kagome whispered"Not anymore.My mom found the pocket knife under my bed.I promised I wouldn't do it again" Sango asked"She threatened to put you in tyeraoy?" Kagome sat on the grass"Again.I hate going to tyerapy.The people don't care about you.They care about making they're money" Sango nodded"My dad threatened to send me to tyerapy then the next year to bootcamp if I ever did it again" Kagome smiled"Your dad seems strict" Sango nodded"He is,and all I have left." Kagome asked"Wanna have a sleep over at my house?" Sango nodded"Sure.My dads gonna be in America all summer so I'm home alone." Kagome took her cell phone out her pocket,and called her mother.

"Hello?"

Kagome stood"Hey mom.I was wondering if I could have a sleep over?"

"Sure,dear.I'm glad you made friends so quickly"

Kagome smiled"I am too.Thanks.Love you"

"Love you too"

Kagome hung up"She said yes" Sango was texting"My dad says its okay as long as there aren't gonna be any beer" Kagome laughed"I thought you were gonna say boys,but my mom would kill me!" Sango laughed"Alright.Let's invite Ayame,and Rin" Kagome smiled"Yeah.Let's go" Sango smiled,and stood up. They went to her car and drove to pick Rin,and Ayame up.

_**Rin's House**_

Sango smiled"Wait here,okay?" Kagome nodded. Sango got out,and ran up to Rin's two story house and rung the bell. The door opened faster than she thought. There stood a man with jade eyes,and raven hair"Oh,Sango...what can I do for you?" Sango smiled"I was wondering if Rin was here,and if she could come to a sleep ocver at Kagome Higurashi's place,Ryuu" Ryuu smiled"Sure,but she went to Ayam'e house in a rush" Sango smiled"Thanks,bye!" Sango hoped into her sports car,and sped off"She's at Ayame's.I wonder what happened now?"

_**Ayame's Residence**_

About 5 cops were in the yard. Kagome whispered"What happened?" Sango,and Kagome got out the car and ran inside. Ayame was crying in Rin's arms. Sango asked"What's going on here!?" Rin sighed"Her father's gone,left,on road.Anything that goes with leave" Kagome whispered"That's awful" Ayame let go of Rin"He raped me before he left!I'm so scared!" Kagome hugged Ayame"It's going to be okay,Ayame.You can come to my house.I'm sure my mom will let you stay" Ayame sobbed in Kagome's arms. Rin grimached"That basturd!I hope he gets caught!" Sango asked"What if Ayame's pregnant?" Rin whispered"I hope not" Kagome whispered"She's not pregnant.I just know she isn't" Rin,and Sango looked at Kagome. Rin nodded"Yeah" A police walked over to them"Who will she be staying with?" Kagome spoke up"With me.Higurshi" He wrote things down on the paper that was on his clip board"Alright.I need an adults signature" Kagome nodded"My mom is the owner of the Higurashi Company.You can find her there" He nodded. Rin sighed"I'll follow you guys" Everyone went to the cars.

_**Kagome's Place:After Stopping by they're homes to get clothing**_

They all sat in the kitchen. Ayame finally stopped crying"I think a sleepover will help me get my mind off of-

Kagome smiled"You don't haveto say it" The doorbell began to ring over,and over. Someone banged on the door like a mad person. Kagome ran to the front door,and opened it. Kouga walked in"Where's Ayame!" Kagome showed him to the kitchen. Kouga hugged Ayame"Are you alright!I'll kill your father!If I find him first!" Kagome looked at Rin,and Sango. Who stifled a laugh. The three walked out giving them privacy. Kagome asked"They're together?" Sango nodded"If Ayame catches him checking out other girls she kicks his ass" Kagome laughed.

_**Kicthen**_

Ayame cried in his arms"I was so scared,Kouga" Kouga whispered"Nothing will ever happen to you again.I promise" Ayame whispered"I think Ms.Higurashi is going to take me in" Kouga nodded"Alright but...please...forgive me for not protecting you" Ayame stopped her tears and relaxed in his arms"I always forgive you,Kouga" Kouga pulled away from the hug,and captured her lips. Ayame kissed back. All scars or wounds forgotten of by the passionate kiss. Kouga pulled back"I love you" Ayame smiled"I love you too"

"Awwwwwww"

Kouga,and Ayame turned around to see Kagome,Sango,and Rin peeking around the corner. Ayame laughed,and Kouga smirked. Kouga sighed"I'm gonna go.See you guys later" He walked out the back door. Rin whistled"Wonder what would've happened if we weren't here" Ayame turned red. Kagome,and Sango laughed. Ayame yelled"I'm gonna kill you,Rin!" Rin squeaked,and ran off. Sango,and Kagome laughed. Sango looked around"This house is beautiful yet creepy" Kagome nodded"I know.Including I sleep upstairs alone.My mom has the downstair room.Ayame's gonna take the last room here.Yay!" Sango laughed"I'm starving" Kagome smiled"How about I call my mom,and tell her to get us some movies on her way home?" Sango nodded"I feel like pizza today,you?" Kagome nodded. Rin,and Ayame ran back in. Kagome asked"You guys alright about pizza?Movies?" They both nodded"Heck yeah!"

Kagome laughed,and grabbed the house phone,and called her mom to give her the request.

_**Night:Around 8PM**_

Hana walked threw the back door with a bag"Here are your movies.Pizza should be here soon" Kagome smiled"Thanks" Sango took the movies out the bag"She got The Messanger,The Ring,The Grudge 1 &2...man your mom rocks!She even got Final Destination!" Kagome smiled at her mother who winked at her. Hana smiled"Ayame.I'm glad to have you here.You're welcome to stay" Ayame hugged Hana"Thank you so much!" Hana laughed"No problem" Rin smiled"Okay.What do we watch first" The doorbell rung. Hana smiled"That's the pizza.I'll get it" She left the room. Ayame tapped her chin"How about we watch The Messanger.I hard it's really a thriller!" Everyone agreed on that movie. Hana walked back in with 2 boxes of pizza. Sango took them"Thank you,Ms.Higurashi" Hana smiled"Not a problem" Sango called"Ladt one upstairs is a rotten egg!" They all ran upstairs. Hana smiled"Kagome finally makes friends" Hana begins to fix drink for all of the girls.

_**Upstairs In Kagome's Room**_

Kagome turned her television on. Hana walked in with drinks. Everyone took one. Hana smiled"I'll be downstairs watching TV if you need me" Everyone nodded. Hana smiled"Kagome...please don't scare yourself to death" Kagome smiled"It's just a movie" Hana nodded then left. Kagome turned the lights out,and then pressed play. It began. Everyone grabbed a pizza and began to eat.

_**Middle Of Movie**_

They all screamed as they saw the thing coming out the wall. Kagome screamed"Run,Denise,run!" Sango screamed"Why is that idiot standing there!" Rin hid behind Kagome. Ayame screamed"You're gonna die!" Kagome screamed. As did everyone else.

_**Next Door**_

Inuyasha groaned"This is why girls shouldn't watch scary movies!" Miroku laughed as he looked out the window"Kagome looks like shes gonna kill herself!Gosh this is hilarious!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_**End Of Movie**_

Kagome shut the TV off"That was good" Ayame nodded"Scary.I don't think I'll be going to sleep" Sango hit Ayame with a pillow"It's just a movie big baby!" Ayame grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sango. She doged,and it hit,Kagome. They all started hitting each other with it. Kagome ran to the radio"Anyone wanna listen to some music" Rin asked"I've always wanted to know how to do the tango" Kagome smiled"I know how" Sango,Rin,and Ayame laughed. Kagome yelled"I'm serious!"

_**Downstairs**_

The doorbell rung. Hana got up,and ran to it,and opened it. Inuyasha,and Miroku stood there. Hana smiled"They're on." Inuyasha and Miroku followed Hana up the stairs.

_**Kagome's Room**_

Inuyasha,Hana,and Miroku walked in. The girls not noticing them yet. A tango beat had started. Kagome was standing in the middle of the room about to start. Inuyasha smirked and took her jacket off,and gave it to Miroku. Miroku smirked,and whispered to Hana"This is going to be great" Hana nodded"He can do the tango?" Miroku smirked"Watch" As Kagome's cue came. Inuyasha grabbed hr hand and pressed her up against him. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha smirked"It takes two to do that tango,Kagome" Kagome nodded as he spun her around,and then diped her then back against his chest.

Sango,Ayame,and Rin were wide eyed. Rin whispered"I didn't know Inuyasha could do the tango.Kagome proved us wrong" Sango and Ayame only nodded watching the romantic dance. Hana smiled. Miroku was shocked"Kagome can do the tango?" Hana nodded"Her father taught her.Who taught Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled"His dad,my uncle did.Izayoi,and Inu Taisho did the tango a lot" Hana smiled"They're good" Miroku nodded agreeing. The tango ended with Kagome against Inuyasha in a VERY hot,and romantic way. Everyone clapped. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha panting. Inuyasha looked down at her panting. They stood in a regular position now. The door bell rung. Hana ran out to get it. Ayame smiled"Inuyasha!We didn't know you could do the tango!" Inuyasha smirked"Well now you do" Rin smiled"That was HOT!" Kagome smiled"Thanks" Inuyasha nodded"I didn't know you could do the tango" Kagome smiled"You've only known me for two and a half days"

Hana called from downstairs excited"Kagome!There's a surprise down here!" Kagome,and the rest ran out,and downstairs. Kagome screamed"Seshomaru!" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru,and he hugged her back. Inuyasha scofted"Man!" Miroku asked"When did he get here?" Inu Taishi walked threw the door. Hana smiled"What brings you down here,Inu Taisho?" Inu Taisho smiled"The company moved" Inuyasha was shocked to see his dad,and Miroku was shocked to see his uncle.

Kagome asked"Are you moving down here,Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded"Yeah.Your company moved so we had to,too" Kagome hugged him"Fine with me" Sesshomaru looked at the pissed,and shocked Inuyasha"Hey,little brother" Inuyasha mimmcked"Hey,little brother" Inu Taisho asked"You aren't gonna greet us properly,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smirked"I'm glad to see you,Dad...but I ain't so fund of seeing Sesshomaru" Kagome relased Sesshomaru and yelled at Inuyasha"Stop being so immature" Sesshomaru smirked. Rin whispered to Sango,and Ayame"He is so hot" Sesshomaru looked at Rin,and she blushed. He looked away as well. Kagome saw this a smirked to herself. Inuyasha growled"I'm not immature" Kagome crossed her arms"Yes,you are.If you weren't being immature you wouldn't of said that.You might of hurt his feelings" Sesshomaru snorted"As if" Kagome smiled. Inu Taisho sighed"Well...I'm gonna head back to the house." Sesshomaru nodded"Yeah ,me too" Kagome knew he wanted to tell her something so she followed him out. Sesshomaru asked"Whose that girl name?" Kagome smiled"Rin" Sesshomaru whispered"Give her my number" Kagome laughed"Sure thing" He got in the black hummer with Inu Taisho. Kagome walked back in"Rin...somebodies intrested" Rin squealed"WHAT?" Rin grabbed Kagome's arm,and dragged her upstairs the others followd. Hana only shook her head and went to bed.

_**Upstairs**_

Rin asked"What he say?" Kagome smiled"To give you his number" Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Whatever" Sango laughed"Somebodies jealous" Inuyasha muttered"Whatever" Miroku asked"Wanna play strip poker?" Sango,Rin,and Kagome threw a pillow at Miroku. He dodged them. Inuyasha muttered"I'm leaving" Kagome smiled"Later" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He knew she was flirting with him. He smirked then left. Miroku followed behind him.

Kagome,Sango,Rin,and Ayame got in the place they were going to sleep at,and let sleep take over them all. That night...Naiya...smiled. For she had a plan of her own.


	3. Time Getting Use Too

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Story Behind Stories Chp.3"Time Getting Use Too"

_**Next Morning:11AM**_

Everyone ate they're breakfast.

Rin asked"So what are we doing today,guys?"

Kagome swallowed her food,and clear her thorat"How about we go to the beach?"

Sango nodded"Yeah!What a great idea,Kagome!"

Kagome stood up,and took everyone's plate to the sink.

Ayame smiled"You know we're going shopping,right?"

Kagome nodded"For sure"

Everyone went upstairs to change. Then went out. Kagome walked to the side of her house,and grabbed her bike so she didn't have to walk. Which seemed unfair to everyone else,but she only teased them.

Sango asked"So are the boys gonna join us at the beach?"

Kagome paddled slowly so she was with everyone else"Sure"

Rin smirked"We know you like,Inuyasha"

Kagome curved"What!Who said that I liked him!"

Sango laughed"It's to obvious,Kagome!"

Ayame nodded"You were saying his name in your sleep"

Kagome curved again almost running into a mailbox.

Sango laughed"What were you dreaming about,Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer instead looking straight ahead.

Rin giggled"Come on,Kagome...you can tell us"

Kagome's eye twitched with annoyance. She knew what she was dreaming. She know she can trust them,but...

Kagome sighed"I... was... dreaming...

Sango smirked"Let me guess.Um... you and him kissing?"

Kagome nodded.

Rin,Ayame,Rin,and Sango squealed. As though they knew it all to well. Kagome sighed as they came up to the mall.

Sango smiled"I knew it!"

Ayame mummbled"Yeah,maybe because you liked him at first"

Sango's eyes went split,and she turned her head slowly to Ayame.

Ayame went pale as Sango screamed. "_You are _so dead,Ayame!!"

Ayame ran into the mall. Sango ran after her. Rin,and Kagome laughed. Kagome parked her bike then chained it. Rin,and Kagome walked into the mall. Sango,and Ayame were argueing. Kagome shook her head.

Rin clapped her hands twice,"Alright you two.Stop before we get thrown out"

Sango,and Ayame responded with a "_Whatever_"

Kagome asked"We're only coming here to get bathing suits right?"

Rin,Sango,and Ayame nodded.

Kagome asked"Which store are we going in first?"

Sango shrugged"How about the store that says bathing suits?"

Kagome rolled her eyes"Thanks"

The four walked into the store. All already having there eye on something. Kagome picked out a dark green bikini. On the bikini bottom it said _"Sufer Chick"_

Sango got a brown bikini that had sequence on the top,and strands on the bottom. Rin had gotten a dark purple bikini. The bottom was a skirt. Ayame had gotten a dark blue bikini. It had a faded design. They paid for it then went to the food court.

_**Food Court**_

Kagome bit into her turkey sandwich,and took a sip of her lemonade.

Sango asked"So...is Kougs,and Sesshomaru invited?"

Kagome nodded"Sure,why not.I'll call"

Kagome pulled out her cell phone,and put Sesshomaru on speed dial. He soo answered.

"Hello?"

Kagome smiled"Hey,Fluffy.I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with me,and some friends?"

Sesshomaru asked"Is Rin gonna be there?"

Kagome laughed"Yeah.Oh she said she was intrested in you too,maybe,you two can plan a date when we go to the beach"

Rin felt jumping off a cliff. Sango,and Ayame laughed threw they're hands.

Sesshomaru spoke once again"Alight.I'll be there.What time you guys going?"

Kagome smiled"Around 6"

Sesshomaru nodded"I'll be there"

Kagome smiled"Thanks,bye" Kagome hung up.

Rin squealed"He's coming!!"

Sango laughed"You call him _"Fluffy"_

Rin squeaked"I think that's so cute!"

Kagome laughed so hard tears fell. Ayame joined her. Rin,and Sango looked at them as though they had gone crazy. Sango rolled her eyes and they fell on someone familar coming over. Rin groaned"Here we go"

"So... I was right.You're totally crazy"

Kagome,and Ayame's laughing ceased.

Kagome frowned"Are you lost?The lesbian bar across the street"

Kikyo gasped"Why you,wretch!"

Sango tsked"Don't talk about yourself,Kikyo"

Kikyo clenched her fist and shook in anger. Sango gasped"Inuyasha,and Miroku are coming!"

Ayame jumped,and said sarcasticy"Oh my gosh!"

Sango glared at Ayame. Ayame waved at her. Inuyasha,and Miroku came over.

Inuyasha asked"What you guys doing here?"

Rin shrugged"We came to get bathing suits.We're going to the beach.Wanna come?"

Miroku nodded"Yep!"

Sango muttered"Pervert"

Miroku sat beside,Sango"Why so rash,Sango?" He rubbed her backside.

Sango shook in anger then slapped him"If you touch me again!I'll rip your heart out!Pervert!"

Miroku fell back out his seat. Sango sat back down,and crossed her arms. Kagome,Rin,and Ayame laughed at her red face. Sango glared at them and they shut they're mouth.

Inuyasha laughed. Kikyo rolled her eyes"What's up,Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened"Hey,Kikyo"

Kagome saw this and all joking feelings left her.

Sango saw this and kicked Inuyasha in the knee. Inuyasha yelled out in pain"OW!SANGO!"

Sango bit her finger in a playful way"Oops.So what do you want Kikyo.You're disturbing me with your presence"

Kikyo spat"Then leave!"

Sango stood up,and yelled"Who do you think you're talking too!"

Kikyo spat"Not much!"

Sango was abou to punch Kikyo when Ayame,Kagome,and Rin held her back.

Kagome yelled"Kikyo stop bothering people!"

Kikyo snorted"Whatever.I did a back ground check on you"

Kagome went pale"W..what?"

Kikyo smirked"I know what happened to your father,and your little brother"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears,and she closed her eyes. Inuyasha yelled"Kikyo!that's enough!"

Kikyo crossed her arms"Wasn't it a tragedy.So sad.I think I'm going to cry.It was all your fault.You should've died along with them"

Kagome's eyes opened and they were a bright silver. Kagome punched Kikyo so hard she flew all the way back to the fountain,and fell into it. Kagome was about to go to her again. Sango,Ayame,and Rin held Kagome back. Kagome growled"Let me go!Let me go!" Inuyasha hugged Kagome,and she stopped struggling,and began to cry in his arms. Sango,Ayame,Rin,and Miroku ran over to the fountain. Kikyo got out,and spat water out.

Sango laughed"dang,Kikyo!Kagome knock the light off you!You're pale as snow!"

Rin laughed"Probably because her eyes became silver.Her nose is bleeding!"

Kikyo screamed"OMG!My shirt!"

Miroku laughed"That what you get!"

Kikyo screamed"Why I outta!" Kikyo stomped over to Kagome. Inuyasha glared at Kikyo"Leave her alone!"

Kikyo yelled"What!How dare you defend th...that thing!"

Kagome sobbed in Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha hissed"Miroku,my mom,my dad...everyone was right!We weren't meant to be!You're nothing but...a slut!Someone who only cares about money,her hair,and clothes!"

Kikyo gasped"What!So you'd rather be with someone like her!"

Inuyasha hissed"Straight up!"

Kikyo spat"This isn't over!" Kikyo stomped off.

Inuyasha looked down at the crying Kagome. _"Kagome?"_

Kagome pulled away"I...I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered"No.Just clear your head.Think about something happy" Miroku,Sango,Rin,and Ayame watched surprised.

Kagome thought"My mom.Her being happy"

Kagome sniffed,and smiled"Thank you"

Inuyasha smiled"No problem" He began to wipe the tears off her face. _"So what you think of?"_

Kagome smiled"My mom"

Inuyasha smiled"Are you okay know?" Kagome nodded,and hugged Inuyasha"Thank you,Inuyasha!"

Rin asked"I wonder how Sesshomaru made her stop crying bout her past"

Kagome heard that and began to laugh. She pulled away from Inuyasha and held her stomach.

Sango giggled"Obviously,it's something funny"

Kagome alughed"You have no idea"

Inuyasha groaned"Can we please go to the beach now.I don't feel like talking about my brother"

Rin smiled"He's coming as well so get over it"

Inuyasha smacked himself over the forehead. _ "This is going to be a long day"_


	4. Longest Day Ever

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!

Story Behind Stories Chp.4"Longest Day Ever"

_**6PM**_

Kagome called"Sango!Ayame!Rin!Are you ready!Come on!"

The three ran down the stairs. Kagome sighed"About time you three!"

Sango sighed"Alright.Let's go! bet the boys beat us to the hotel"

The four walked out,ad got into Sango's car. The sped off to the beach in Kyoto.(I'm not sure there is one)

_**Kyoto Beach:Silver Waves (I don't think there is a silver waves there.This is made up)**_

Kagome got out to see Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha argueing. Miroku,and Kouga stood there shaking his head.

Kagome walked over.

_"What's up?"_

Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha stopped argeuing. Inuyasha looked at how Kagome looked in her bathing suit and stammered"N...n...nothing"

Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin,and went into daze mode. Same for Kouga,and Miroku.

Kagome,Sango,Ayame,and Rin dazed at they're muscular chest. Soon Ayame snapped out of it.

Ayame poked Kagome"Kagome?"

All the boys,and girls snapped back to earth. Sango walked over to they're umbrella that was stuffed in the sand,and sat her thing down. Kagome,Ayame,and Rin walked over.

Kagome asked"What now?"

Kagome felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Kagome screamed"Inuyasha!Put me down!Sango!" Sango laughed but was soon picked up as well.

Sango screamed"Miroku!I'm gonna kill you!"

Inuyasha threw Kagome into the water. Kagome went under water,as did Sango. After while.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" Something grabbed him by his feet,and pulled him under. Inuyasha looked around,and saw Kagome smiling at him. Kagome surfaced,as did Inuyasha. Kagome laughed"You got scared"

Inuyasha asked"How can you hold your breath that long?"

Kagome smiled"I took swim lessons when I was a kid"

Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him"Mind given me some lessons?"

He leaned in. Kagome turned red. She heard Sango call her name. Kagome pulled back"Uh...excuse me"

Inuyasha grunted,and let go of her waist. Kagome swam over to Sango.

Sango smirked"I could tell you weren't ready to kiss him"

Kagome hugged Sango,and pulled back"Thank you!You are a total life savor!"

Sango laughed"Thanks...but I have some bad news"

Kagome's smile fell"W...what?"

Sango smiled nervously"Well...I can tell you when you don't kiss him the first time.He gets very testy"

Kagome stammered"W..what y..you m..mean?"

Sango smiled"Well...it's sorta a good thing.He kisses you very passionately.There's no teeling when.It's always a surprise"

Kagome whispered"It'll be my first kiss."

Sango gasped"Oh my gosh!Well...you'll enjoy it"

Kagome laughed.

Everyone played around,swam,and talked about stuff. Soon the sky began to rumble.

Kagome whispered"We better head back to the hote-

The sky popped angerly,and rain began to fall. Kagome,and Sango hugged each other and screamed.

Sesshomaru called"Hey!Let's head back!"

Everyone got they're things and headed back.

_**East Gate Hotel**_

Kagome slipped on her loose black t-shirt,and black pj pants. Kagome dried her hair then walked out the bathroom. Sango called"Pizza,Kagome!"

Kagome walked over,and grabbed a plate then a cheese pizza"Thanks"

Everyone ate. Inuyasha,and Kagome kept stealing looks at each other.

Sango,and Ayame were the only ones who noticed.

Kouga asked"What we doing tommorow?"

Sesshomaru shrugged"Well...wanna show them the mall,Kagome?"

Kagome nodded"What if May is there,Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed"Just tell her you can burn down her house again"

Kagome laughed sarcasticly"Not funny" Sesshomaru laughed.

Sango asked"So her names May?"

Kagome nodded"Yeah.So are a bunch of other people I want to punch" Everyone laughed.

Soon everyone fell asleep. Sango,Ayame,and Rin had the bed. Kagome slept on the floor beside Inuyasha. AWAY from Miroku.

Kagome shivered in her sleep as she dreamed of her past:

_A 10 year old,Kagome,sat on the floor tied up,and laid on her side on the floor. Kagome tried to sit up but to no avail. Kagome watched the man walked back and forth. Kagome's mother,Hana,had torn clothing. She had just been raped. Sitting there crying her eyes out. The man smirked"When I say I want something!I better get it!" Her father,Daichi,spat"Let the rest of my family go,Hikino!"_

_Hikino kicked Daichi in the side"Shut up!"_

_Kagome screamed"Don't touch him!"_

_Daichi whispered"Kagome,shhh...it's alright"_

_Kagome sobbed"No!Please stop hurting my daddy!"_

_Hikino spat"Reii!Give me the pistol!I'll teach you to speak out of line you brat!"_

_The man beside him gave him the gun. Hikino pointed the gun at Kagome. Daichi tripped Hikino,and broke the rope. Daichi ran over to Kagome"Kagome!If I die remeber I love you!Never ever think this is your fault!" _

_A gun shot went off. Hikinoi turned around to see blood surround Souta"N...no!Souta!No!You basturd!" Kagome got loose,and ran to her bother who now laid dead"Souta!Souta!Please!No!" _

_Hikino shot Daichi in the heart twice"Die!" _

_Kagome's eyes went silver. Her mother screamed"Daichi!No!No!Souta!" _

_Hikino laughed and pointed the gun at Kagome"This...is all your fault.You won't have a day of sleep without dreaming about this you-_

_The door bursted open. Inu Taisho had a gun in his hand. He shot Reii,and Hikino in the heart. The fell to the ground motionless. Sirens were heard. Kagome cried over her father"Dad!" Sesshomaru ran over to Kagome,and pulled her off of him._

_Kagome screamed"Souta!Dad!No!Let me go!"_

_**Reality**_

Kagome tossed in her sleep calling her father,and brother's name. Everyone woke up. Sango ran to the light switch and turned it on. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome"Kagome!Wake up!" Kagome woke up,and cried in his arms.

Sango whispered"Is s.she okay,Sesshomaru?"

Rin had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sympathy. Ayame rubbed her watery eyes. Kouga hugged Ayame. After while Kagome stopped crying because Sesshomaru told her comforting words. Kagome stood up"I...need some air"

Inuyasha watched her leave out the balcony door. Sesshomaru sighed"She still hasn't gotten over that"

Sango asked with tears"What happened"

Sesshomaru sighed,and began to tell them. After he told Inuyasha got up,and walked out onto the balcony closing the door behind him. Kagome looked at the night sky. The night breeze comfronting her.

Inuyasha stood beside her,and whispered"I'm sorry about your brother,and father,Kagome"

Kagome wiped her tears away"It's okay.I'll be alright"

Inuyasha whispered"No you won't.You won't be alright til your barrier is broken"

Kagome felt his hand slip into hers. Kagome turned his way,and looked into his soft eyes.

Kagome smiled,and turned his way.

Inuyasha whispered"I lost someone close to me.Me,and Sesshomaru did"

Kagome whispered"Who?He never told me"

Inuyasha looked at the sky"My little sister,Shiroi...she got sick when she turned 7.She was a year younger than me.That's why my parents divorced they kept fighting over her death.My mom was a wreck"

Kagome squeezed his hand"I'm sorry"

Inuyasha miled"No.She's okay up there.I let go.It's your turn.Sesshomaru treats you like a sister"

Kagome nodded"Yeah...I guess so"

Inuyasha asked"You ever had a boyfriend,Kagome?"

Kagome blushed a light pink"N...no"

Inuyasha pulled her to him"Have you ever been kissed?"

Kagome didn't think she could answer. She felt like she'd melt anytime soon. Inuyasha smirked,and captured her lips into a kiss. It was ablaze,heated,and passionate.

Kagome gasped as his tongue massaged her own. Kagome kissed him back losing all clear thinking. He put his hand on her hip pushing her closer to himself.

Sango,Sesshomaru,Rin,Ayame,Miroku,and Kuga watched surprised,and intrested.

Sango squealed"I was so right!Boo yaa!" Rin rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha,and Kagome finally pulled back. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha"That was my first kiss,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha smirked"Well,I'm lucky.I have a question for you,Kagome"

Kagome asked"What?"

Inuyasha smirked"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled"Yes"

Inuyasha smirked"Good" He captured her lips into a gentle,warm,and passionate kiss.


End file.
